Bound
by Dolores Storey
Summary: No matter what he does, it seems Levi is always bound to Mikasa and after Mikasa disappears, Levi secretly goes out to find her every night. Little did he know how he'd feel when he'd finally find her - or what would happen when he did... (Rivamika, rated M for language and sexual content) *Oneshot*


No matter what he does, it seems Levi is always bound to Mikasa and after Mikasa disappears, Levi secretly goes out to find her every night. Little did he know how he'd feel when he'd finally find her - or what would happen when he did...

A/N: Rivamika smut definitely isn't what I thought I'd be writing and yet, here I am! I hope you enjoy - Emily Storey

Bound

Chapter One

She had disappeared two days before. After the first day most people thought she was dead. Humanity's Strongest: Mikasa Ackerman had been killed by a disgusting monster - a titan. Levi didn't believe that though, even as he said to Eren, "she's dead by now Yeager, get over it," he knew he was lying. Even when he knocked the kid unconscious just to shut him up, Levi knew Mikasa was still alive... somewhere. Late at night and into the morning he'd head out alone, looking in the remains of old houses and even in the tallest of trees. He wasn't prepared to give up on her yet.

In the metal prison of a forgotten basement Levi took out fifteen men. As he scoped out the building the rotting floorboards creaked beneath his boots. Something wasn't right, he thought, wedging his blades beneath the wood. A huge slab came up in a single blow, revealing a set of stairs beneath. Fresh footsteps separated the thick dust that collected on each platform as they lead Levi into darkness. Finally he heard something; a muffled whimper within the blackness. His head hit a cord above him. He reached up and yanked it hard and suddenly dozens of lamps were alit. In the back of this room was a girl, bound at her wrists, feet and waist. The remains of a uniform was shredded, leaving small cuts to peak through the fabric. She squirmed against the chains tying her to the wall. "Who's there?" She yelled, attempting to see her perpetrator through a dark blindfold. "I said who the bell is there, goddamn it?" Levi took a slow step forward before kneeling in front of her. His chest tightened, heart thumped hard and throat closed. "Ackerman..." he whispered, reaching out to touch he bloody cheek. She jumped, nearly screaming, "Heichou? Heichou how did you find me? How the hell did you find me?" It was as though he didn't hear a single word. "Did they hurt you?" Even through a blindfold he could see her scowl. "Get me out of here damn it!" "I said, did they hurt you?" "Let me out Levi!" He leaned in close slamming his hands over hers, even if she wasn't bound, she wouldn't be able to move anymore than she could now. "Did they hurt you Mikasa?" Levi seethed, lips running over her neck. Her pulse jumped beneath him at the sound of her name. He couldn't help but tough her, it was as though the only way he could possibly know she was truly alive was to feel her soft skin and callused hands.

"No." Mikasa said at last, her voice nearly inaudible. Levi let out a sigh of relief and let go of her, instead, taking up the rope and chains that held her hostage before cutting them away.

Lastly he removed her blindfold. Long lashes, puffy grey eyes and furrowed brows met his own expression. "Get me out of here." She hissed, dropping her arms to her wounded lap. Pain spiked through her limps, God knows how long she had been chained to that damn wall.

Levi – without words – removed his cloak and wrapped it around Mikasa. "What are you doing?" she said shortly. He took out spare bandages and grabbed for her injured wrists. "I brought a horse with, there's no way you're going to be able to ride with these bruises." Her fists relaxed, barely allowing him to take her rough hands within his own and softly bandage them. _God, how could I let this happen...?_ He thought, gritting his teeth before helping her up.

Chapter Two

Three days had passed. Levi sat at his desk, pretending to read over papers Erwin gave him. He sipped at his coffee, grey eyes half closed, sleep nearly coming over him like a plastic bag smothering him. He attempted to fight back with another sip from his cup but after what seemed to be a hundred gulps he was more exhausted than ever.

"Heichou?" A knock came upon the door. Mikasa let herself in, not waiting for a respond. Levi didn't even look up from his work. "Get to bed Ackerman, it's late." He said shortly, taking another sip.

"Sir."

He groaned and looked up. "What?"

She looked uncomfortable, assuming an all to professional stature. "I… wanted to thank you, for – ehem – helping me." Levi rolled his eyes, words straight from Armin's mind, he knew. He stood up, strolling over to her.

"'Helping' you, Ackerman?"

"Yes."

He had to stifle laughter over that. "From the look of your bondage, Ackerman, I saved you _life, _not simply help you out of a shit situation." God, he loved to see the muscles in her jaw twitch from irritation. Levi would consider it a pleasure to annoy her for hours more, but for some odd reason, like a switch in his brain, he stopped. "But consider it a wrong choice of words." He said, "Lemme see your wrists, did you get them properly checked out when you got back?" Mikasa grit her teeth and stretched out her arms.

The bandages were the same scrap cloth Levi had fixed her up with days previously. He wanted to slap her. "I take that as a no." He scoffed, gripping her wrists a little to tightly as he pulled away the bandages. She concealed a twinge of pain as dark bruises and scabbed over gouges revealed themselves from behind their concealment.

"Well, fortunately for you, nothing's infected."

"What are you, my mother?" she seethed, attempting to yank back her arms. He kept them tight in his grasp. "No, I need to make sure my soldiers don't have infected wrists. You aren't your brother, when an arm is lost it doesn't grow back." He ran a thumb over the yellow flecks of a bruise and something clicked in Mikasa's mind. "Are you _worried _about me _Levi_?"

His chest tightened, the same feeling he had when he found Mikasa washed over him again. Immediately he denied it in his mind and perhaps if his dirty look was any less dull she would have believed him, but for some reason, Levi didn't lie. "Yes."

She furrowed her brows for a split second but her expression softened, confusion setting in. "Why?" she scoffed.

He didn't respond – not with words anyways. In a split second he moved forward, suddenly kissing her. She froze beneath him for a moment, totally shocked. But after a second, her shoulders relaxed, allowing the nerves in her skin to feel his soft fingers against her sore hands, chapstick-ridden lips pressed against hers.

It was the first time she let herself feel anything in a very long time.

Mikasa pulled a hand away from his and combed her fingers through his half-shaven hair. She could feel a smile come upon his lips as Levi pressed closer to her. He slid a hand down to her waist, knuckles scrapping against the wall behind them. He could feel her heart beat hard against his chest as she reached up and tugged on his jacket. "Take this off." She hissed, not giving him a chance to respond before kissing him again. She tasted like peppermint, the candy still tucked in her cheek.

He grinned, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and threw off his jacket. Her kiss was like air and it almost hurt to remove his mouth to nibble her ear. He moved down, tongue licking at the sweat and lotion on her jaw. A heavy breath escaped her, so close to a moan, God, the near inaudible sound was like a drug.

Levi tugged at Mikasa's scarf, craving the taste of her barely visible neck. With a snap she grabbed his hand, nails digging into his knuckles. "No." she shook her head. He nodded, cautiously touching the clear buttons of her shirt. He looked up at her soft, silver eyes, silently asking her. A simple smile was all he needed before he nearly ripped the closures from their fabric.

As if teasing him, she slipped a thumb over his chin, pulling him back up to kiss her. He obviously wasn't allowed to see her yet and it made him hate her – yet want her _so much more_. It wasn't the first time he felt distain towards her, and Levi knew for damn sure she hated him with a bleeding passion, but it was just fuel to the fire.

Levi plucked away her shirt, kissing her soft skin the second folds of fabric revealed it. Finally he got what he wanted, escaping from her puffy, red lips she moans, sore fingers gripping his hair.

He stood back up, kissing her quickly and slipped his fingers underneath the elastic of her bra. He reached back, fingering at the clasp but for once in his life the closure stayed, like a rusted bolt. He felt Mikasa's hot breath as she snickered into his shoulder, "Goddamn Levi, you can kill a thousand titans but you can't undo a girl's bra? Have you ever gotten laid?" He grit his teeth, finally slipping off her bra, "Fuck you." He whispered, sly smile and he nipped at her collarbone. She hissed, gripping tighter at his hair, "That's your job, _Heichou_." A part of him wanted to keep her talking, to hear that jazzy, silky tone, but another part of him just wanted her to shut up.

He slipped his thumb over one of her nipples before taking it between his lips. This time nothing could silence her pleasure. He reached back up, clasping his hand over her mouth, "Shhh, with you against that wall, everyone's gonna hear you." She used her nails to dig into his knuckled to remove it, sliding his fingers down until it cupped a breast. "Is that your way of trying to get me into bed?" He took his hand away from hers, sliding it down her flush skin until he slipped it just beneath the waistline of her jeans. "Is it working?" She grinned, kissing him for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Maybe." Levi laughed, pulling at her belt loop and leading her back to his bed.

The second her head hit the pillow he kissed her, properly it seemed this time, deciding no one could hear them. He unclasped the buttons of her pants and slipped his fingers down into her snug black panties. She jumped, breath hitching and back arching as his thumb grazed against her clit. "Goddamn." Mikasa was able to whisper between grit teeth. Levi bent down, pressing his lips against her sternum. She dug her nails into his shirt this time, damn near ripping it off.

He stopped just to take it off and that second felt like years. He couldn't deal with it, his skin not touching hers, not even for a moment; he'd had drugs that were less addictive than her.

He tucked a hand under her head, kissing her neck and pressing his chest against hers. Nerve endings went aflame as the soft fabric of her scarf and firm nipples brushed against his skin. She slammed a hand over her mouth, high pitched scream muffled by his rough heart beating against hers and his callused fingers slipping deep into her cunt. He quickly removed her hand, wanting to hear her sharp screams.

He slipped his hand down, running a thumb over her lip before kissing her, hand continuing down around her scarf. She reached a hand up, squeezing his hand tighter around her neck. She gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he continued to finger-fuck her.

Levi's lips slid over her temple and bit the lobe of her ear, the tiny silver piercing catching between his teeth. She mumbled something a millisecond before her hips bucked and another gorgeous rebellious yell escaped from her lips. "Tell me." He whispered. She turned her head, a bead of sweat running over her cupid's bow. She leaned in close, biting down on his upper lip.

"Fuck me." She breathed, "Or do I need to beg?" He chuckled, moving his fingers out of her, "I don't know, I'd prefer it, but I'll settle for a simple ask." And with that she slapped him. He let out a heavy breath, not realizing how much a single smack could have turned him on. Mikasa rolled her eyes, biting down on her lip and firmly grabbing the bulge in his pants, "Just fuck me Levi Heichou."

He took her hand away, pulling both arms over he head as he nestled his hips between hers, "Yes ma'am, but let me do the 'pleasuring' from now on, hm?" She lifted up her pelvis, nearly slamming it against his and nodded, "Yes sir."

He removed his hands and slipped his pants around the knees before Mikasa forced him back to her side, finding the second away from his lips just to terrible to bare. He agreed.

"I've got to ask," Levi whispered, teasing her by sampling slipping his cock between her lower folds, "You've ever slept with Yeager? Honestly?" He didn't expect her to tell the truth. "I wish I was lying when I say no." she muttered between moans, nearly scoffing, as if the mention of his name may ruin this secretive, rebellious affair.

He circled her clit with his fingers, "Mikasa Ackerman, a virgin then? Consider me surprised." Now she scoffed, "I'd rather consider you fucking me already, unless you're wanting this teasing to kill me." And with that he roughly slid into her. She gasped out, nearly screaming in a mix of ecstasy and surprise.

"Better?" he mocked.

She gripped the back of his head, kissing him, "Much."

Levi laughed under his breath as she relaxed, he pulled out and pressed into her again, each time harder and harder. She gripped the back of his neck as he breathed into her neck, licking at her sweat gathering at the base of her scarf. She lifted up her hips, making sure he wasn't giving her any mercy.

He noticed something with her screams becoming higher and higher in pitch and kisses being filled with her hot breath and soft moans. "I'm gonna-" he stopped her, kissing her hard and digging his fingers into her thighs. "Do it." He hissed, as though he believed she was lying.

Mikasa slipped her hand down to feel his cock pressing into her but he brushed her away, instead replacing his own fingers to her clit. She swore under her breath, gripping the bed sheets as hard as possible. "I can't, I-" He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, biting until blood was nearly drawn and suddenly he head threw back, finally falling off the edge. With her sharp scream he couldn't help but drop off himself. Levi gasped, muscles seeming to give out on him as he collapsed on top of her heaving form.

They lie there for a moment, the only sound was their heavy pants. Mikasa reached a hand up, running her fingers through his wet hair. He turned his head, running his lips over her breast, letting a drop of sweat collect onto his tongue.

"Levi." She whispered, almost to out of breath to speak. "Why did you come looking for me? Why do you care so much?" She moved her arm, knowing her bruised wrist would be in his line of vision. He gently ran his thumb over a scab and pulled himself up, hovering over her. Eyes locked on one another he slipped each of his fingers between hers. "Because Mikasa… I can't explain it, but I am bound to you."


End file.
